Love Wielder
by Vocaladia35
Summary: 'I'll never love. I'm sure of it.' I'm Len Kagamine, an irresistible playboy in school. Every girl falls for me, but I never loved any of them, until I met her. My angel, the one whom I shall marry, the one that heaven sent just for me. She's normal and perfect and... 'Whoah, is that magic I just saw'
1. Chapter 1

Len Kagamine is the most famous playboy in their school. He was admired for his awesome, good looks, high grades and different achievements that he brought the school. Every girl admires him, but he never wanted to be in a serious relationship with anyone cause it irritates him a lot.

" _Ding ",_ the signal for lunch break. Len went to the rooftop to take a nap, but he was disturbed by his blue-haired best friend, Kaito Shion. "Hey Len, are you sure you really don't want a girlfriend, cause I think-", he was cut off by Len. " I told you Kaito, I don't want any girlfriend. They're so demanding and makes you do all those stuff which is considerably stupid." Kaito sighed and said," It's not that bad at all." Len looked at Kaito, " You could say that cause you're with my sister." With that, Kaito sighed dreamily. Rin Kagamine, Len's sister and Kaito's girlfriend, suddenly popped out from nowhere. "He's right Lenny~", she teased. "Shut up, Rin", he replied. " But Lenny~", she continued teasing him in a sing-song way. " Don't give me those stupid names!" he finally stood up and left Rin and Kaito. " He'll never change right, Rin?" Kaito asked his girlfriend. " I don't think so, dear. I'm sure that one day, he'll find a girl to love", Rin answered.

**_Len's P.O.V._**

****_'Darn that, Rin!'_ I said mentally. I really hate it when she gives me those names. I wonder why she could never move on. That's what they call me when I was young. Oh well, she's as childish as ever anyway... I walk pass the hallway and I caught a teal figure from the corner of my eye. I stopped for a while and looked at her. She has those lush, emerald eyes, the loveliest I've seen. I was about to call her but she turned around and exited the hallway. Of course, I followed her, but I lost her when she turned left at the corner of the cafeteria. When she was gone, I suddenly felt something... different. It's just like I'm missing something, it's just like I'm... _longing _for something I don't know. Lunch break was over and I need to go back to my respective classroom. The afternoon classes started, but I can't take that girl out of my mind... '_Who is she?' ..._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Len's P.O.V.**_

****I woke up at about six in the morning. I lazily marched to the bathroom, took a bath and fixed my hair. Afterwards, I changed into my school uniform and went downstairs. I greeted Rin and she gave me a drowsy smile. Mother was busy preparing our breakfast; she was cooking omelette and fried the meal was cooked, she served it on silver plate. We prayed first before we ate. When we were almost finished eating, mother gave Rin some oranges and banana milk for me. When were through, we bid her goodbye and went to school. While on the way, Rin was busy texting Kaito. But suddenly, she blurted out, " Oh no! Len go to school first without me". I was kinda confused before but I followed her orders anyways ( _it seems private anyway)._ I reached my classroom and I was greeted by a bunch of my fan girls. Of course, it irritated me, but I got used to it cause it always happen every morning =_='. Lucky for me, the bell rang already and those girls went back to their seats. I went to my proper seat and waited for the teacher to arrive. Ms. Haku entered with a big smile on her face." Good morning,everyone!", she greeted. "Morning" the class chorused. "Today, we have a new transfer student. So, treat her nicely and take care of her." Ms. Haku crooked her finger and a girl came in. She faced the class and I was love struck! Man, she has those lush, emerald eyes, flawless skin and a unique hair color that was undeniably long. '_So, you'll be my classmate,huh?' _I was really happy that my first crush (love rather), would be my classmate! Luck was really on my side. " Good morning, classmates. I'm Hatsune Miku, 16 years old and a student of Furukawa University before. Please take care of me," she bowed her head and faced us again with a sweet smile. " Well then Hatsune-san, I would like you to sit in front of Kagamine-kun", Ms. Haku told her. She nodded but seemed confused because she doesn't knew us yet... ' _Wait, she's gonna seat beside me!' _Now that I noticed it, I started blushing. " Oh yeah. I forgot... Kagamine-kun, please raise your hand." I raised my hand but I blushed more seeing Miku drawing nearer and nearer to me. She sat down her and I could smell her; that rose-lavender mixture from her. I really wanted to talk to her, so I gathered all my courage and, " Good morning. My name's Len Kagamine. It's a pleasure to meet you Hatsune-san." I smiled at her and she smiled back. "A pleasure to meet you too, Kagamine-kun." I felt different by the way how she says my name, it seems special in a way. "Please no need to be formal. Call me Len and I'll call you Miku, okay?" I asked her and she nodded. " Nice meeting you, Len-kun", she said extending her hand. I took it and shook hands with her. Now, I can really tell I'm blushing. But I swear, I saw some people glaring daggers at Miku.


End file.
